Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a protective housing for a server rack, in particular, to a modular protective housing structure.
Description of Related Art
As the needs for massive storages and computational data increase along with the development of the technology, servers and industrial computers are widely used in the industry. A conventional server or industrial computer typically includes a rack and a plurality of host machines divided into groups and stored in categories on the rack in order to save the space occupied and to facilitate the management by the management personnel.
Nevertheless, the servers or industrial computers are assembled prior to the shipping out to the market, followed by placing the servers and industrial computers into protective housings to be shipped to the user ends; in addition, the servers or industrial computers are delivered to the ground with the protective housings, and a slanted board is used for forming an oblique slope between the protective housings and the ground in order to allow the servers or industrial computers to slide to the ground via the slanted board. Therefore, there is a need to additionally equip a slanted board for each one of the servers or industrial computers during the shipping thereof. In cases where a customer purchasing a multiple number of servers and industrial computers at the same time, he or she would receive a multiple number of slanted boards, which causes wastes of materials and unfavorable concerns at the customer side.
In view of the above, the inventor seeks to overcome the problems associated with the currently existing technique after years of research and development along with the utilization of theoretical principles, and it is an objective of the inventor to provide a reasonable design and an improvement capable of effectively solve the aforementioned problems.